1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image acquiring apparatus and method and image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image acquiring apparatus and method and image forming apparatus using a plurality of image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image acquiring apparatus is to acquire an image formed on the surface of a document, and as a typical example of the image acquiring apparatus, there is a scanner for acquiring and storing an image formed on the surface of a document.
In addition to the scanner, the image acquiring apparatus may correspond to a facsimile for acquiring an image formed on the surface of a document and transmitting the image through communication, a copying machine for acquiring an image formed on the surface of a document and printing the image onto a print medium, and even a multifunctional device capable of performing functions of the scanner, facsimile, copying machine, and printer.
Recently, the image acquiring apparatus has evolved to one that may not only obtain an image on a single side of a document but also obtain images on both sides of a document. To obtain such double-side images of a document, the image acquiring apparatus is equipped with a plurality of image sensors.